Ice Blood
Ice Blood is a story Story begins with the ship flying to a deserted frozen planet Cyan: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Deklaswas: I bet space hobos on the other side of the galaxy can't sleep because all they hear in the dark vacuums of space is "Are we there yet?" Cyan: That's what I'm asking you! Deklaswas: Never mind... but we are there. Cyan: YAY! What, why? Deklaswas: I've received an S.O.S. signal from this planet, but by the looks of it they might be dead. So we'll just loot their dead bodies. Sad as it is. Cyan: Yay! Deklaswas and Cyan land on the planet, still inside their ship Deklaswas: Hmmm... seems deserted. Cyan: Now is not the time for cake, we have to find them! Deklaswas: Wait a minute, it's literally freezing out there. It's still the closest to the sun then it ever gets. Cyan: But what if they're little cow babies? Do you want cow babies to freeze? Dekalswas: No... I like cow babies... We'll go outside, but wear these suits or you'll- Cyan goes outside without a suit Deklaswas: Wait Cyan DON-DO-D- Cyan:.... Dekalswas: Cyan? Cyan: Yeah Deklaswas be like (OoO) Deklaswas: WHAT? How did you survive, do you have whale blubber? Cyan: No, just cat blubber, but it's actually fine out here! Deklaswas steps out of the ship Deklaswas: Remarkable... it isn't freezing... but how... Stranger: That's what I've been wondering Deklaswas: Huh? Who's out there? Answer meeeeEEEE! Stranger: Hey there. I'm Doctor V, and I've been on this planet for months Deklaswas: Huh... I see. Doctor V: I'm a professional dragon breeder. Nice to meet you. Deklaswas: Oh hi. I'm Deklaswas. Doctor V: Hey. Let me show you around Doctor V gives Deklaswas and Cyan a tour of the place Deklaswas: These dragons are awfully healthy for a death- frozen planet Doctor V: Yeah, I wonder what is keeping this planet warm... Deklaswas: I'll read some things in my ship. You watch the cow- I mean dragons In the ship Deklaswas: Hmm.. Some device is keeping this area warm... that's all i can know Cyan: Where is it Deklaswas; Underground... Deklaswas and Cyan: Hmmmm... Cyan: The cow mother? Deklaswas: Be serious cyan... Outside the ship Deklaswas: V, do you have a fire dragon? Doctor V: Yeah, I got this little guy from Twin shot 2 Deklaswas: Perfect. Can you help him burn the ground? It's pure ice Doctor V: Sure Burning the ice about 30 feet in a matter of seconds, them see an olive green like fin Deklaswas: Huh? What is that? Some type of fin for a... green... fin... swimming... Dekalswas: ! AH! Cyan: What? Deklaswas: About 10 years ago, the skywire theme park was famous for it's huge selection of different worlds and animatronic animals. 6 Months after opening, the animatronics started to break. They were alive, malfuctioned. 10 days later, the first incident on skywire got a huge sue by a green frog tragically smashing the cart, causing a green troll to fall. After many more accidents, they couldn't survive, and closed it for good. They got rid of the robots, but they were still alive. Still slowly floating in space, waiting. This planet is the cover of quite possibly the largest animatronic. The animatronic was- Animatronic: MAGNIFICENT AND UN-STOPPABLE. WE ARE HERE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING Deklaswas: No! You can't! It's not in your code! Sea Turtle: SILENCE. THE RE-AWAKENING OF MY SUPERIOR CORE HAS NOW ACTIVATED ALL SKYWIRE PROBES. PREPARE FOR WAR Planet breaks and shatters apart Deklaswas: Quickly, into my ship! Get the cow babies! Doctor V: D- Deklaswas: SKGHNSLKGBSLKBGKLSGB After all heading inside the ship, they go to outer space to witness the planet's destruction Deklaswas: He's rising! Planet breaks apart like an egg releasing the turtle as he slowly drifts away in space repeating Sea Turtle: ALL SKYWIRE PROBES SHALL PROVE VICTORIOUS Ship: Should I try to track him? Deklaswas: No... there's no way he could've re awoken all of the skywire probes... maybe a monkey one. Cyan: I like monkeys! Doctor V: So know what? Dekalswas: I don't know. Let's just forget about it now- who wants to see the memorial site of the fearsome droplet army? And so they went to the droplets army, but suddenly ambushed of the magnificent'' and evilly corupt power of the droplets army!'' But they got away it's cool.